Sonamy's Wedding
by Angel the Hedgehog 10
Summary: Sonic fell in love with Amy and proposed to her. But Sally crashed the wedding. How will the Sky Princesses convince Amy that Sonic ain't a cheater? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own SEGA! Only this story and my character, Angel ^_^ hehe…

Sonic and Amy's wedding was coming next week. Sonic proposed to her last Tuesday without being forced to. Sonic LOVES Amy, to be exact….Amy went to the Sky Princesses for advice.

"Well, just be yourself so your wedding won't get ruined…" Melody suggested

"yeah. Can you invite us!" Angel asked angelically

"Of course! You guys are already like my cousins!" Amy said

"so what time will this wedding of yours start?" Heart asked

"well, it's before lunch" Amy said unsure

"11am?" Angel asked

"maybe… it's up to Sonic" Amy said

"Guests! Guests!" went the doorbell.

"now who could that be?" Angel said as she opened the door.

Surprisingly, John and Spike were the guests…

"Hey Angel, where's your sister, Heart?" John asked Angel

"she's over here" Angel said "Heart! Your boyfriend's here!" Angel called Heart out

"Hey Angel, how about a stroll in our favorite park?" Spike said romantically.

"Sure, I'll just tell my sis" Angel said

Angel went to Melody

"Hey Mel, I'm going out your in charge of the house" Angel told Melody

"OKIE DOKIE! XD! I am in charge!" Melody said in happiness

"Hey Angel, I'll come. John and I are going to come with you!" Heart said

"Okay, just don't trust strangers okay?" Angel said

"Yeah sure, okay" Heart said as John gave her a peck on the cheek. This made Heart blush of course…

"Heart is not a babycake anymore!" Angel teased

"Hey! ANGEL!" Heart said

"I'm just JOKING!" Angel said

Then they soon left.

"okay now what color would you prefer for your wedding gown, White or Black?" Melody asked

"mmm, WHITE!" Amy said

"ok what kind of cake are you ordering?" Melody asked

"I'm not sure to Sonic…" Amy said

"OKAY…" Melody said

SOON IT WAS THE WEDDING DAY…

"You may now kiss the" the priest was interrupted by Sally

"I OBJECT!" Sally shouted

"what!" Sonic said

"Sonic! You said you love me! last night we had that kiss" Sally said bursting into tears

"What are you talking about? We NEVER kissed! I didn't even hang with you so LONG AT THE BAR!" Sonic shouted

While they were fighting, Amy went bursting into tears and went out of the wedding place…

(Actually, their wedding place isn't in a church, it's in a kind of garden)

"AMY!" Sonic said as he chased her.

"Sonic! You cheated on me! I regret the day I met you!" Amy said as she went crying

"but Amy! Don't believe her! she's making it all up! She had a crush on me since we've met! But I don't LIKE HER!" Sonic explained

"yeah but whatever she said there, was believing!" Amy yelled. "I DON"T WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" Amy said

Amy went to the sky princesses.

"Sonic is not that kind of person!" Melody explained

"yeah! We watch his doings! He did not do that, or else if he did, he would've been hit by a meteorite a while back." Angel said

"besides, I can tell that he is telling the truth. Because I can see that his heart is telling the truth." Heart said

"How could you say those words when I am here! I mean maybe he brainwashed you guys or something! I don't buy it!" Amy said

"you gotta buy it!" The trio said

"why are you convincing me to buy it when he is not selling it?" Amy said

"because it's the truth!" the trio said

"I'm still not convinced!" Amy said as she crossed her arms

"this is going to be a long night" Angel groaned

Suddenly Jasmine went in the secret door of the Sky Palace.

"hey what's the matter?" Jasmine said

"She doesn't want to believe that Sonic didn't cheat on her." the trio said in chorus.

"because he did cheated on me!" Amy said

"and I don't want to see him again" Amy continued

Suddenly they heard a very familiar voice.

"Amy! I love you! Remember that! I love you with all my heart!" the voice said

"IT'S SONIC! HE'S ALREADY TRYING TO EXPLAIN THINGS!" the 4 squealed.

"What do you say Amy?" Sonic asked

To be continued…

How'd it go? Please no flame! Review! thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"It would take more than that to win back my heart!" Amy said

"aww man!" the 4 frowned.

"please Amy, believe me, I love you, forever and always! Please Amy, please!" Sonic said as he kneeled down and got out a box with a ring inside, a diamond ring.

"will you marry me again?" Sonic pleaded

"NO!" Amy said

"PLEASE AMY! Please!" He pleaded again,

Amy could see that his eyes are tired begging so she decided to make a condition.

"Okay, but IN ONE CONDITION!" Amy said

"ANYTHING! ANYTHING!" Sonic said

Well, actually, Angel, Heart, Melody and Jasmine was sneak-peaking.

"What's happening?" Jasmine whispered

"Amy is going to marry him in one condition" Angel said

"But she hasn't told it yet" Heart said

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Melody said excitedly.

"the condition is, you should never, ever, I mean NEVER Meet up with Sally, or else, if I caught you, I'm sure you won't like it!" Amy said

"YES! GREAT IDEA! SURE!" Sonic said

"OKAY! I DO!" Amy said

"YES!" Sonic said as he gave Amy a GOOD LONG KISS!

SOON, IT WAS THE WEDDING DAY, SALLY WAS BANNED.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest said

Then Sonic and Amy kissed, EVERYONE REJOICED!

"wow Amy congratulations!" Angel said

"Yeah, you actually had a wedding!" Heart said

"And this time, Sonic won't cheat on you" Melody said

"yeah, or else you'll go to Scourge." Jasmine said

"We really think Scourge ain't for you Amy" Arj said

"we really wish you would stay with Sonic the rest of your lives, well, unless he dies" Jasmine said

"Thanks for the advice" Amy said sarcastically,

"hey AMY!" Sonic called

"what?" Amy said

"Wedding PIC!" Sonic said

'all of a sudden you're so photogenic?' Amy thought

"okay, I'll be there!" Amy said as she ran to Sonic. The cameras got a kiss pic.

"okay how about carry her Sonic!" Arj, Jasmine, Angel, Heart and Melody said

Sonic carried Amy, they were all happy, all except the girl banned from the wedding, Sally.

"I'll get you Amy! Sonic is MINE!" Sally said quietly. She had her mad eyes on.

"CAKESLICING!" A guy said

"YAY!" Arj, Melody, Angel, Heart and Jasmine said

"Hey Sonic, come here" Arj, Melody, Angel, Heart and Jasmine said

"huh? What is it?" Sonic asked.

"we saw Sally watching, with angry eyes." Angel said

"yeah and so?" Sonic asked

"well, she said" Heart said

"that" Melody said

"that what?" Sonic asked

"she said that you are hers" Jasmine said

"and that she'll get Amy" Arj finally finished.

"Thanks, good guard. Want to be our bodyguard?" Sonic asked

"we'll think about it" they all said

"great, gotta go back" Sonic said

"enjoy your wedding Sonic! We're going home actually" They all said

"why?" Amy asked

"coz' we have some business in our home that we have to finish." Melody said

"aww, too bad" Amy said.

"it's okay, we'll be here for you if anything goes wrong." They all said

"thanks" Amy said as they left.

Unfortunately, it was Sally's fault why they left. Well, they went home to check the security cameras, and the bad things going on, they wanted to know what is Sally going to do.

Angel checked the security camera in Sonic's wedding. She saw Sally, holding a …. GUN!

"guys, check this out." Angel said

"OH MAN! She's holding a gun!" Melody said.

"this is going to be some kind of Bloody Wedding if we don't stop her." Arj said

"you're right, let's call the security bots" Heart said

"wait! We don't know what she's planning, she might just attack all security bots then beat up Amy, force Sonic to love her or she'll kill her, Headshot with the gun." Jasmine said

"how do you know?" the others said

"I told you, she MIGHT just do it" Jasmine answered.

"what do we do now?" Melody asked

TBC=To Be Continued

How'd it go? REVIEW!

RULES: if you flame, make sure there's a good part in the flame, and don't use bad words… it makes me wanna throw my computer out the window

"Really?" Sonic asked

"URGH! Sonic! Get out!" Angel said

"HAHAHAHA" the 4 laughed (Arj, Jasmine, Heart and Melody)


	3. Chapter 3

"We have to tell Sonic IMMEDIATELY!" Angel exclaimed

"You should go tell him Melody!" Jemma said—(Jemma is the new name of Arj…)

"Why me?" Melody asked

"because you got 85% of his speed!" Jasmine said

"You have got to know how tiring that would be even if I got 85% of his speed!" Melody said as she started running.

"you know, we should give our sis a hotdog" Heat said

"Agree, she deserves it" Angel said

BTW! Got to read this for knowledge of our made-up team and OCs

Angel, Heart and Melody are the Sky princesses though they don't usually act too royal.

Jemma and Jasmine, are like the friends. If you read my profile, then you would know that Jasmine is Angel's cousin due to separation. I think. And Cathy is the best friend of the three sky princesses. Lastly, Ace, the only guy member. He is much more on violence than the music. He will soon appear on this story…

Okay that was the details, back to the story!

Melody ran as fast as she could. Then she finally arrived . she went up to Sonic and told him that Sally is waiting outside the reception with a gun.

"she is?" Sonic said

"yepp, and don't worry, I'll tell the Team Spark, my gang, to come here." Melody said

"make sure she doesn't go ANY CLOSE TO AMY" sonic said with worried eyes

"don't worry!" Melody said

As soon, as they finished , Melody called the whole group/Team to come over.

"alright we're here." All said except the only guy in the group…

"where's Ace?" Melody asked

"Mel, you do know that he is going home here at NIGHT" Angel said

"oh yeah!" Melody said

"So, what's the plan?" Jasmine said

"the plan is to protect Amy" Melody said

"good but how about sonic?" Jemma asked

"well, I guess he could handle it, since he's a guy." Melody replied

"Hey Mel, got you a prize!" Angel said holding a hotdog

"AWESOME!" Melody said as she started finishing the hotdog.

As soon as Melody finishes her hotdog within a minute she said, "So, if ever Ace reaches the fight or any trouble involving Sonamy, explain it to him, Angel okay?"

"Roger that" Angel said

"AHA! I thought of an Idea! Why don't we call scourge!" Heart said

"What are we gunna do with him?" Everyone asked

"ugh, don't you get it? I have the power to make her fall in love with him permanently! All you have to do is ask Scourge to stay in one place then I hit him with the arrow along with sally then they fall in love with each other. This is going to be for life so I have to try and aim good." Heart said…

"AWESOME! You really are our sis!" Angel and Melody said

"But what if scourge doesn't wanna cooperate?" Jasmine asked

"HE WILL" Angel said having blue aura coming out of her hands

"I know exactly what are you thinking! You can control minds after all… Well, minds that are from anti's that is…" Mel said

"right so we have to go to him quick!" Jemma said.

So they called Scourge and Angel used her mind controller to control him then he agreed.

"Alright, where do I stay?" Scourge said

"Right HERE!" Melody said…

"Guys, it's Sally!" Jemma said. Sonic, OF COURSE, protected Amy.

"Sonic, we can stop this mess if you will give your heart (not literally) to me! I promise I won't hurt her if you do what I want." Sally said holding a knife…

"*GULP* Hurry Heart!" Angel said.

Then Heart put out the permanent love arrow and hit it to Sally then quickly at scourge. But, Scoyrge kinda dodged cuz' he fell something, so it bumped the walls and almost everywhere. Sonic avoided all of it… Everybody did. Well as for Scourge, he… well, wasn't trying hard to let it shoot it to him.

_Oh GREAT! That's it!_ Angel thought

She stopped the arrow by catching it and then targeted it at Scourge. Bull's EYE! It hit his hiney…

Then Sally and scourge fell in love with each other, started dating, and got married…

"WHEW! That was the closest call!" Heart said

"wait where's Ace? It's already 8pm!" Angel said a little worried

"Ace'll be alright…. I hope…" Heart said

"Guys! C'mon! you know him! The greatest gun user we've ever seen won't even die cuz' he has all sorts of guns!" Melody said

"you're right…" Angel and Heart said….

Suddenly they heard a voice

"Miss me already? hahahaha" Ace said

"ACE?" everyone said

"No other than Ace the GUNNER" He said

"ugh! Great to see you're back at team spark and didn't doublecross our team…" everyone said…

Then Everyone laughed

Amy and Sonic lived happily ever after!

**~FIN~**

How'd it go? I know it sucks the more you hear/read it! So, you can flame here…


End file.
